Conventionally known is a spinning forming device designed to transform a plate by pressing a processing tool against the plate while rotating the plate. The spinning forming device normally includes a mandrel (shaping die) attached to a rotating shaft and performs forming in such a manner that the plate is pressed against the mandrel by the processing tool.
In recent years, proposed is a spinning forming device designed to perform spinning forming while locally heating the plate. For example, as a spinning forming device for a titanium alloy, PTL 1 discloses a spinning forming device configured such that a portion of the plate which is pressed against the mandrel by a spatula (processing tool) is heated by high frequency induction heating.